The UltimateDisneyInfinityFan Trivia Game!
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Can you answer all 30 questions with the aid of finding the answers in the stories? Test your knowledge of my stories with these questions! Rules explained inside. Good luck!


UltimateDisneyInfinityFan Trivia Game

 **Welcome to** **the UltimateDisneyInfinityFan Trivia Game! You have to answer 30 questions based on my stories and send the answers in a review or PM. If you get all or most of the questions right, one lucky person will have the honor of having a story written by me at their request!**

 **However, there are conditions to this game.**

 **1\. You can refer to the stories for answers.**

 **2\. If you are picked for the request, you cannot request anything mature or inappropriate. Please do not request anything like this. If you do, I will NOT write it.**

 **Everyone else, just for participating, will also receive an award in not just another Disney Infinity story, but also an early upload of the first chapter of the story that follows Dash and Violet: Siblings Forever!**

 **Good Luck!**

 **1.** In Dash and Violet's Bonding Days, what is Shadow?

A. A fusion of Dash and Violet formed by their bond.

B. A villain who sneaks through the darkness and attacks anyone unfortunate to cross his path.

C. A black and red hedgehog created on a space station by a mad scientist.

 **2.** In Jurassic World: School Uproar, who taught Gray how to fight against Damian?

A. Owen.

B. Zach.

C. Aunt Claire.

 **3.** What does Violet's sacrifice in Chapter 6 of Siblings Forever resemble?

A. Goku's sacrifice to defeat Cell.

B. The Fourth Hokage's sacrifice against Oorochimaru.

C. Carla Yeager's death in Attack on Titan.

 **4.** In Siblings Forever, what medical condition landed Violet in the hospital?

A. A rare disease that is deadly to Supers.

B. Several broken limbs.

C. Blood loss.

 **5.** Which Sonic series monster does a transformed Xerek resemble?

A. Perfect Dark Gaia.

B. Perfect Chaos.

C. The Biolizard AKA FinalHazard.

 **6.** Why does Dash ask Violet to bond with him more instead of fighting?

A. He gets scared because Violet has a near death experience in the battle against the Omnidroid.

B. He decides to trick her into getting him anything he wants.

C. He's just bored and has nothing to do.

 **7.** In Dash and His Incredible Mom, which villain spreads an army of monsters through Metroville?

A. The Shadow Blot.

B. Venom.

C. Scarecrow.

 **8.** In Siblings Forever, why is Dash treated badly by the citizens of Metroville?

A. He attacks innocent people while under the effect of a hallucinogen.

B. He accidentally bungles getting rid of a bomb and is set up by the Underminer.

C. A giant robot is sent to attack the city in his name.

 **9.** Who turned against Dash after he lost his job thanks to Dash taking advice from Eric?

A. Rick Dicker.

B. Bernie Kropp.

C. Frank West.

 **10.** Which ability does Violet display as a zombie that no other one can?

A. She can fly.

B. She can talk.

C. She can roar, spit acid, and pounce on her enemies to attack them.

D. B and C.

 **11.** Which villain sides with Eggman in the Forces arc of Sonic and Aleena: Forever Family?

A. Mephiles.

B. Scourge the Hedgehog.

C. Infinite Nazo.

 **12.** Which two Avengers do Dash and Violet meet and befriend in Disney Infinity Story 3?

A. Iron Man and Black Widow.

B. Wasp and Captain Marvel.

C. Thor and Captain America.

 **13.** What Super made his debut in The Elastigirl Files?

A. Speed Demon.

B. Frozone.

C. Infinite.

 **14.** Who attacked Dash and Violet out of anger for the consequences of his own actions?

A. Syndrome.

B. Derek.

C. The Screenslaver.

 **15.** Why does Dash enter a singing contest and sing as an apology to Helen?

A. He decides that he's sick of being ignored by her.

B. He feels guilty because she gave him money to pre-order Sonic Forces when his got stolen.

C. Helen guilt trips him into it.

 **16.** What Pokémon does Violet capture in Disney Infinity Story 10?

A. Mimikyu.

B. Pikachu.

C. Mudkip.

 **17.** Why do Dash and Violet start a brutal fight in Dash VS Violet?

A. Violet insults Dash and he slaps her.

B. Dash kicks Violet in the leg for calling him an idiot.

C. Violet challenges Dash due to him boasting so much.

 **18.** Why does Dash run away in Dash and His Incredible Mom?

A. He decides to play a joke on Helen to scare her.

B. He thinks Helen doesn't love him anymore.

C. He feels lonely.

 **19.** What does Violet agree not to fight Gerald with?

A. Her fists.

B. Her feet.

C. Her powers.

 **20.** Which ally of the Incredibles first appeared in Siblings Forever?

A. Mirage.

B. Eric.

C. Edna.

 **21.** Why don't the others want Dash to fight the Underminer alone?

A. He has heavy injuries.

B. He's never battled him before.

C. They're too overprotective.

 **22.** Who gave Gray a black eye?

A. Damian.

B. Zach.

C. Owen.

 **23.** What does Dash do before ending his fight with Helga?

A. He pounds her face onto the floor multiple times.

B. He throws her into a wall.

C. He kicks her face-first into a fire extinguisher case.

 **24.** In Disney Infinity Story 9, what happens to the episode Jack airs?

A. It gets rerun.

B. It gets cancelled.

C. It gets banned.

 **25.** Who does Aleena fight after she tries to slap Sonic in front of her?

A. Alicia Acorn.

B. Sally Acorn.

C. Rouge The Bat.

 **26.** Who tries to take over Monsters University in Disney Infinity Story 4?

A. Syndrome.

B. Darth Vader.

C. Randy.

 **27.** Which Legendary Pokémon makes the most appearances in the Disney Infinity series?

A. Arceus.

B. Moltres.

C. Mewtwo.

 **28.** Why does Helen flip out on her family in The Elastigirl Files?

A. They pull a prank on her and go too far.

B. She has a rotten day and they unintentionally make it worse.

C. She wakes up on the wrong side of the bed.

 **29.** Who is the leader of Disney Infinity?

A. Sorcerer Mickey.

B. Mr. Incredible.

C. Captain America.

 **30.** What is the name of the song during Dash's battle with the Underminer?

A. Dare.

B. Survive.

C. Make A Stand.


End file.
